


April Fools

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Nicole and Waverly decide to pull an April Fools' Day joke on the family with unexpected results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a one shot.

"This is pretty terrible." Waverly chuckled as they sat in Nicole's cruiser, looking up at Gus's place. They were both dressed for a "special" dinner in which their plan was to pull an April Fool's joke on the family. She loved the day of practical jokes and since Wynonna had been gone for years, she felt like she had to make up for lost time.

Nicole gave her a reassuring smile. "It is, but it's definitely better than saying we broke up."

Waverly leaned towards her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You're right," she responded with a nod. "I don't think I could ever pretend to be mad at you."

"Come on." Nicole slipped out, moving around to Waverly's side to open the door for her. "By the way," she leaned forward for another quick kiss as she took the smaller hand in her own, "you look beautiful."

"Mmm, so do you." Waverly let her hand press against the soft angora sweater Nicole wore.

It had been Nicole's idea, and there was just the slightest hesitation before Waverly agreed whole heartedly, happy to be making a fool of her sister. It was a simple plan. They'd planned a month ahead, get the family together for a big Saturday dinner, one that Gus demanded to host. They would then tell everyone they were going to marry. They'd even come up with a little scenario in how Nicole had proposed and when they were planning on getting married. They'd then explain, right between dinner and dessert and after the family's congratulations, that it was all a joke.

It was innocent. No one would get hurt.

Or that's how it was supposed to happen. It felt almost like a physical blow, Waverly decided, as the words "we're engaged" got met with nothing but protest.

"You've only known her a year…" Wynonna protested, confusion in her eyes. Or was that disappointment? Couldn't she see how much Waverly loved Nicole and vice versa?

"I thought you were going to live your life, not tie yourself down." Gus protested, a sigh of defeat as she sipped her beer.

"I hope you're not expecting time off for a honeymoon," Dolls dead panned, as if they hadn't treated him like a friend instead of just their boss.

Waverly wasn't sure where all this was coming from. She heard Nicole stand up, obviously as hurt as she was herself. She turned to Henry who'd been the silent one of the group. She'd spent many nights talking with him and she'd grown to respect his opinion. "And what about you?"

"Well, not to be someone who clings to tradition, but surely the deputy cannot be all too serious regarding such a proposal." He cleared his throat, leaning back with a shot glass in hand. "I cannot help but notice that your finger lacks a particular bit of symbolic intent."

Looking down at her hand, Waverly sighed heavily. She'd stopped caring about the joke when she faced such a downpour of oposition. This was her family. They loved Nicole. They never had a bad word to say about her relationship with Nicole and she thought they fully supported them. How could she have been so wrong? "You know what, this started off as a joke, but now I see exactly what you all think. Nicole and I don't have to…" Turning, she expected to see Nicole standing behind her in support, but instead the woman's eyes were about two feet lower than they normally were. "Um…" Her mind fought to catch up with her eyes as she took in the sight of her girlfriend kneeling.

Nicole smile softly as she pulled a square box out, trying to remember the speach she'd planned, finding her mind was completely blank. "So… About that joke."

Waverly gasped, her heart having stopped as the she watched strong fingers open the box and turn the contents towards her. Light reflected off the square-cut blue sapphire, sparkling diamonds hugging it from either side and set in white gold. "What?" Was all she could say as she took a small step back. She found a soft warmth behind her and she turned to find Wynonna standing there, a smile on her face. "What the hell?"

"April fools?" Wynonna laughed, brushing a quick kiss against her sister's temple before pushing her back towards Nicole.

"It's my fault." Nicole laughed softly. "Wynonna was telling me that you like to pull these big set ups when you were kids and she thought it would be funny. I… I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, maybe since the day you asked a complete stranger to help you undress in the middle of Shorty's…"

Waverly's cheeks colored a dark red as her eyes filled with tears.

"Anyway… I'm pretty bad at practical jokes, but I like to think I'm pretty good at loving you, so… Waverly Earp, will you marry me?"

Taking a slight step forward, Waverly let her fingers cover Nicole's, feeling the slight tremor where there was normally complete confidence. "Seriously? Like… this isn't a joke? Because it would be really mean if…"

"Says the woman who tried to trick us all." Gus snorted, her normally gruff demeanor unable to hide the small look of pride. "Just tell her yes already before the cobbler gets cold."

No longer able to stay as far away, Nicole stood, removing the ring from the box as she stepped closer. "No joke." She didn't find any resistance as she lifted Waverly's hand, easily sliding the ring into place. "I love you, Waverly Earp and I want to spend my life with you. Please will you…"

"Yes." Waverly answered quickly, throwing her arms around Nicole's neck and pulling her forward for a kiss.

Nicole breathed a small sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, returning the kiss.

Finally Waverly broke off the kiss, pushing her away slightly. "I can't believe you did that to me, you jerk. I can't believe you all were in on the joke."

Dolls cleared his throat. "Oh, I knew, but I wasn't joking. Don't expect any time…"

"Can it, killjoy." Wynonna tossed a roll at him, watching as he expectedly caught it without trouble. "Grats, Baby Girl."

Looking down at the ring, Waverly shook her head in disbelief before looking up at Nicole. "If this is a joke, no one is going to find the body."

Nicole could only laugh, pulling her new fiancee forward for another kiss.


End file.
